


Another Bad Day

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Another Bad Day

“Ow! Jesus christ, why!” Usopp grumbled through gritted teeth, rubbing the top of his head, in an attempt to dull the pain he currently felt.

“Usopp! Are you okay hun?” You piped up, peeking your head through the door to his workshop.

“Ugh, yeah, I’m good. I just bashed my head on the underside of the workbench while I was down there.” Usopp answered, still rubbing his head a little. 

“Awwww, no!” You sympathized, coming in and kissing him on the forehead. “Don’t hurt yourself too much.”

Smiling up at you Usopp blushed lightly. “I’ll try _______. It’s just been a bit of a bad day is all.”

“You got this!” You encouraged, flashing him a thumbs up and a wide grin. “I’ll be in the bar if you ever need to take a break.”

“Sounds good. Thanks _______.”

Smiling, you let him go back to his work and climbed back up the ladder to make your way to the aquarium bar. Once you were gone, Usopp let out a deep sigh of frustration., turning back to his workbench with a furrowed brow. 

“Why does this thing have to be such a bitch.” He groaned, getting back to work. 

Usopp was trying to develop a newer type of expandable slingshot to replace his current one. He had dropped a bunch of slingshot pellets in the process of making it, which is what led him to smashing his head on the underside of his workbench. The day had been rather frustrating overall for him, making his creative progression take much longer than he would like it to. He had already broken several things today, including the first model of the slingshot, stubbed his toe so hard that it hurt even through his shoe, and that head smash was the follow up to that incident not five minutes later. It was a rotten day filled with rotten luck, and it had started to piss Usopp off ever so slightly. 

Picking up the nearly finished slingshot he got back to his work, tweaking some things here and there to perfect the extending mechanism. After around twenty minutes of tweaking and testing he deemed it ready to go for the full test run. He gave the slingshot a quick whip to the side and it extended to be roughly three feet long in size with a thick grippy handle puffing out for stabilization. Loading up the slingshot with the same rounds he dropped earlier, he pulled back and aimed out the one window he had opened in his workspace to fire off into the sea. 

“Hey Usopp! Sanji made some snacks! I brought some down for you~!” You exclaimed excitedly, loudly entering his workshop.

Your sudden outburst had startled Usopp, and when he jumped, his aim went slightly off and he released the tension early, the rounds having now bounced off of the steel rim of the window and flying back at Usopp, nailing him in the shoulder. He of course screamed out in pain and dropped the slingshot as he crumpled to his knees, you now going into panic mode and practically throwing the tray of treats onto the nearest table and rushing over to him. 

“Shit I’m so sorry Usopp! Oh my god!” You fumbled, dropping to your knees next to him where he sat, the pain still having him rattled with shock. 

“Fucking christ that hurts!” Usopp cursed, teeth clenched tightly together as he gripped his heavily bleeding shoulder. 

“Chopper is asleep somewhere right now too. Fuck!” You whipped around and grabbed the first aid kit leaned against a table on the floor, turning all your attention to fixing what you could now for adequate care later. 

The shot to the shoulder has broken his skin despite the bluntness of the rounds, a bump already in the works of forming while the reddened area oozed blood, threatening to leave a nasty bruise in the near future. You got to work on cleaning up the blood and dislodging the slingshot round from his flesh, putting pressure on the wound to encourage it to clot and stop the flow of blood. Knowing damn well that it would take more than a few seconds you prepared a new thick gauze pad with a topical antibiotic on it to replace your cloth. Once you took the pressure off, you wiped the area with an antibacterial wipe, sending Usopp into a fit of curses as you stuck on the gauze pad and taped it down, wrapping his shoulder with a tensor bandage to keep everything secure and maintain pressure. 

“That’s the best I can do. We’ll have to fund Chopper and wake him up to see if that’s fine or if there needs to be further treatment. Fuck man I am so sorry!” You said once again, feeling terrible. 

Now that the pain had subsided to some degree, Usopp was a little calmer. “It’s not your fault _______.” He huffed, still slightly winded from the pain. “But for fuck sakes, today is bullshit.” He growled. “I’ve broken so many things and banged my body on so much other shit, and now I have this to deal with?” He went on, clearly frustrated and looking like he needed to either hit something or cry. 

You extended your arms and pulled him into a hug, fully understanding his frustration. “It’s alright, just take a break for now. This will heal in no time, and I’ll take your bad day away.” You said reassuringly, kissing his forehead, nose, cheek, and then lips rapidly to cheer him up.

Usopp couldn’t help but smile now, your relentless affection not allowing him to keep up his frown. He chased your lips as they bounced all over his face until he caught them with his own, kissing you deeply as he held you with his good arm.

“If you’re gonna kiss me, do it right.” He scolded. 

“Sorry~” You hummed. 

“And that’s all you should be sorry for. It’s not your fault I’m having a bad day.” He reinforced.

“Okay… As long as you’re sure.” You nodded. “But… doesn’t this feel familiar? Almost like the bad day I had like two years ago when you confessed your love to me. Except the roles are reversed.” You pointed out with a grin. 

“I guess so, yeah.” Usopp chuckled. “The only difference is I know you love me already.” He added on, squeezing you.

“Yep! I’ll always be by your side.” You grinned. “Now let’s go find Chopper. I think I did a pretty good job, but there could be another underlying problem other than bleeding out.”

“Of course. Alright, let’s go.” Usopp nodded, getting up to stand by his partner who would forever be there for him, no matter the circumstances. You: his bad day cure.


End file.
